


Peppermint Mocha

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: The boys are on vacation, Jaebum misses Youngjae and they meet up. It doesn't go according to plan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jealous Youngjae requested. unbeta'd
> 
> EDITED! sorry i wrote this over the span of two days and completely forgot a few major details.   
> i'm terrible at story titles, forgive me :s

They finally had time for a break. A proper one this time, not a few days but two full weeks! No one stayed in the dorm, everyone hurried to see their families. The international members were quick to book plane tickets to go to their homelands and everyone else was quick to pack their bags and hurry home. They haven’t seen their families in months, even the Korean members! It was amazing news when their manager informed them that he was able to get them the longest vacation time they’ve ever had. 

Youngjae was the last to pack, Mark had already left and he was alone in the room feeling unmotivated by the almost empty place. It felt cold. Or maybe it was just him being lonely. He made his way to get a jacket when he noticed noises in the living room. He peeked through the door and saw Jaebum walking around with a bag of chips looking uninterested. He sat down, then got up, rubbed his head then sat down. He was starting to look frustrated. 

It was cute. 

Youngjae walked towards him and when Jaebum noticed his eyes flew open wide. “You’re still here?” 

“Yep. Still haven’t packed. Are we the only ones left?” he looked at Jinyoung’s room but the door was closed.

“Just us,” Youngjae nodded. Since when were conversations between him and Jaebum become awkward? They stayed like that in silence for a moment. “When are you leaving?” 

“In a bit.” Youngjae sat across from Jaebum, he looked at his leader and saw everything he was going to miss. For two weeks he wasn’t going to see this beautiful face, those bright and happy eyes. He won’t see his favorite red head, or his tiny pink lips. The lips he’s been wanting to taste since the first day he laid eyes on him. 

When he first met Jaebum he was star stuck; the boy was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen! He was tall and lean and as Jackson would now say ‘chic and sexy’. God, he would do anything to please Jaebum. He wanted to please him so much, and part of it was because he’s his leader and he’s older so he has to respect him, and he did! Jaebum has always been worthy of respect, he’s a good guy. But the other part of Youngjae always wanting to please Jaebum is because he wanted him to like him back the same way Youngjae liked him back. 

And he thought maybe Jaebum did have some feelings to return when they were roommates and had to sleep in the same bed. Jaebum would sometimes hug Youngjae at night, he wouldn’t be wearing a shirt, and he would press every part of him against Youngjae. Some nights he couldn’t sleep at all because he wanted to keep Jaebum in this positon for as long as possible. 

If Youngjae was feeling brave, he would turn himself without waking Jaebum up and he would get lost in being so close to him. He would brush his hair, trace his nose, kiss his own finger then touch it to Jaebum’s lips and imagine that that was a real kiss.   
It was quite pathetic.

And other times Jaebum would look out for Youngjae whenever there was a problem, if they were practicing and Youngjae wasn’t keeping up, if they were doing something for promotions and Youngjae would look like he felt left out he would go out of his way to hug him playfully or tease him. He’s a good leader. But that’s all Jaebum was, that’s all he wanted to be to Youngjae. 

Youngjae was sure of this. 

“You got your thinking face on,” Jaebum smiled. How could he know all of Youngjae’s tells?!

“I’m going to miss everyone,” there was a little bit of truth to that. Of course he’ll miss all of his members, they were family and he’s so used to being with them for most of his day. It’ll be different, but he also misses his family and his friends and it’ll be good to see them!

“Even your ‘cold-hearted’ leader?” Youngjae remembers when he said that to Jaebum, they were fighting like team mates do when they wrote songs. Jaebum had said something about Youngjae’s songs being depressing and Youngjae had told Jaebum at least he has emotions. Everyone in the dorm stayed quiet for a few hours after, Youngjae and Jaebum didn’t speak for a few days but eventually made up because they had to in front of the cameras. The real makeup was at night when Jaebum hugged Youngjae out of the blue and apologized. He’d told him how good his songs are and how much his efforts mean to the group. Youngjae also apologized for freaking out on him. 

“I didn’t mean it back then,” he played with his nail, chipping a flyaway. 

“’back then’? Is it true now?” when Youngjae heard that he snapped his head and looked at Jaebum. 

“N-no. You’re the best leader!” 

Jaebum pressed his lips together and sighed, he got up towards his room. “You should finish packing.”

**

Jaebum stopped Youngjae before he got in the taxi, “I’m going to miss you.” His face was blank and Youngjae couldn’t read any expression, so he just nodded.

“I’m coming back in two weeks, you don’t have to cry about it!” Jaebum rolled his eyes and his jaw slightly came forward and Youngjae knew he shouldn’t have mocked him. “I’ll miss you, hyung.” 

“Call me when you get home safely.”   
Youngjae loved when Jaebum showed his caring side, he loved when he went out of his comfort zone to show Youngjae that he cared. Of course, Youngjae already knew this, but he liked the extra attention. He’s only human.

**

it’s been 3 days since he got home. He was home alone, his parents were working and his siblings were away for school. He was bored, he’s checked social media about a hundred times. 

He got up from his bed and walked around the house. He went through the kitchen, he watered the plants, he fed CoCo and she slept after, he cleaned his brother’s room in which he was staying at. There was nothing else for him to do. 

He didn’t feel like watching TV. 

He only really wanted one thing. But that was miles away. And Youngjae wouldn’t dare say anything about it anyway. It could stir up a lot of trouble. And he just wanted to sing. So for now, this is only in his head. 

He picked up his phone yet again and opened up twitter and searched #got7. He saw endless posts about Jaebum, how handsome he is in real life, how tall he is and how his shoulders really are as wide as everyone says. And then there were posts that were dedicated to only pictures of Jaebum. Youngjae scrolled through the accounts, careful not to like any of them. He scrolled and appreciated. 

Only in a dream, Youngjae. 

He decided he will text Jaebum, because he missed him damn it! It was totally fine for team mates to check on other team mates! It’s fine! And besides, him and Jaebum are already close. It’s fine. It’s just a text. 

Yj: Hyuuuuunggggg  
He didn’t expect a resonse right away, so he went into the kitchen yet again to get a snack. Whatever he could find. He settled on a glass of juice. When he went back to his bedroom, he checked his phone and saw two texts from his hyung, he threw himself on his bed and he happily sighed. He couldn’t believe he was feeling like a little girl talking to her crush.   
JB: miss me?  
JB: I miss you  
He felt an electric shock wave through his stomach as he read the words. It must be the hunger messing with him.   
Right?  
Right.  
It has to be.   
And even if it wasn’t the hunger, Jaebum probably didn’t mean it the way Youngjae wanted him to mean it. He just wouldn’t. 

Yj: me too hyung   
JB: let’s meet up. I miss your obnoxious laugh.  
JB: meet me at the café we go to in the city

It was a bit far away, but it’s okay. He hasn’t seen Jaebum in too long. 

So he got ready and was about to leave the house when he decided to look himself in the mirror one last time. He wanted to look his best. 

Because he’s an idol. He should look nice. Jaebum doesn’t care if he dresses nice. They’re only going for coffee. 

He’s an idol. That’s why he should look nice. Yea. 

He decided he’s swap the sweater he was wearing for a more formal shirt. 

For the fans. 

**

He arrived at the café thirty minutes later, ordered a drink and sat down. He sent a text telling Jaebum that he arrived, and got a reply that it will take him another ten minutes to be there. So he waited. He played a game while he waited. 

He was so excited that he kept losing. He’s going to see Jaebum, he going to see his happy eyes and his happy smile and he’s going to feel that tingly feeling he feels when he looks at that man. 

Thirty minutes passed and he was starting to get worried. Jaebum hasn’t texted or called him. He was feeling jittery, from the coffee and from the thoughts that rushed in his head. What if he decided not to come after all, what if someone more important called him and he decided to go to them instead? He dialed Jaebum’s number and it went to voice mail after a few rings. 

Okay, now he was starting to really worry. What if something happened to him? He was about to call the hospital nearby when he saw Jaebum through the window. He’s walking with a girl on the other side of the street and they were headed towards the café. He looked happy, the way he looks after Youngjae says something stupid and Jaebum would laugh and he would throw his whole body on the floor. 

They walked closer and closer and they were both smiling and talking, they were close to each other. And Youngjae felt something in his stomach that made him nauseous. 

Did he drink too much coffee? 

They walked into the café and Jaebum spotted Youngjae and waved, the big smile on his face made Youngjae’s knees tremble. Youngjae just pressed his lip together, he was still angry after all. Jaebum could’ve texted him at the very least. But Jaebum said something to the girl and she went to order while Jaebum rushed towards Youngjae and gave him the biggest hug Youngjae has ever gotten from his hyung.

How could he be angry when Jaebum is in his arms, willingly, and he’s radiating happiness and warmth? 

“Sorry for being so late.” When Jaebum whispered this against his neck, Youngjae got shivers all over his body. He tightened his hold around Jaebum and he felt Jaebum smile against him. He hugged him tightly, and if someone asked if he smelled him, well then he wouldn’t lie. 

“I ran into Shin Hye!” he said after he pulled away. He pointed to the girl and felt his stomach flip. She’s gorgeous; tall and slim and her hair is long, shiny and looked amazingly soft. She had big, beautiful eyes and full lips. She smiled the whole way over to them, Youngjae hated that the room lit up when she did. 

“Shin Hye, this is Youngjae. You know him. Youngjae, Shin Hye, she was my only friend who was a girl in high school.” Youngjae hated how he felt right now, he wanted to spend time with Jaebum, just the two of them, in a coffee shop under dim lights and they would share a secret joke. But that won’t happen now. 

She bowed and Youngjae did the same. 

She handed a drink to Jaebum and he gave her a big smile. “Do you still like peppermint mocha?” even her voice was soft and loving. 

“I haven’t had this since high school!” he took a sip and closed his eyes in satisfaction. He let out a soft moan and Youngjae couldn’t help the sound that went straight to the pit of his stomach. He noticed Shin Hye’s blush and he started chewing his lips. 

Jaebum and Shin Hye were catching up, stopping every now and then to fill Youngjae in on their stories. Except Youngjae didn’t care, he felt like he wasn’t needed; they were talking about things that had nothing to do with him. They were talking about past stories and they were mostly about this girl that popped out of nowhere. 

He wanted his hyung. That’s why he traveled here. Jaebum asked him, and now he’s giving all his attention to this girl. He could’ve stayed home. He got dressed up for nothing. He spent all that time on his hair for nothing, not to mention the tutorials he watched just so he can have nice hair. Jaebum didn’t even notice. 

He got tired of checking his phone. He got tired of all the laughs Jaebum and this freaking girl were sharing. The way she looked at him, the way her hand would rest on jaebum’s arm after every laugh, made Youngjae’s skin crawl. She wasn’t being sincere. Her eyes may make the room light up, but she easily dimmed all the lights with her fake laughter. And Jaebum was buying it all. 

God, he hated how Jaebum laughed out loud, so much that he was clutching his stomach. 

Youngjae’s had enough. He put on his jacket and he got up. He didn’t say anything, doubtful Jaebum would even notice when he left. But Jaebum rested a hand on Youngjae’s when he grabbed his phone off the table. “Where are you going?” his eyebrows were raised, his beautiful lips forming an ‘O’. 

“I should get home, it’s getting late.” It was only 7PM. But Youngjae couldn’t take this anymore. It was one thing to not be able to look at Jaebum or touch him like he would like to, but it was a completely different thing to see someone else do it right in front of him. He felt like breaking down. It would be pathetic if that happened here. 

“Jae,” his hand softened above youngjae’s. “Please stay,” Jaebum knitted his eyebrows together, he knew Youngjae couldn’t say no when he did that pleading face. 

“I really can’t,” he freed his hand and it took all his power to say “it was nice to meet you” to the girl. She brushed her long hair and picked up her phone and scrolled through it. She couldn’t even be bothered to say goodbye.

“Good to see you, hyung.” He pressed his lips together and walked out of the café. A small part of him hoping Jaebum would stop him, and they’d walk away and go somewhere else alone. They’d talk and laugh, real laughter, where Jaebum would grab him and shake him or wrap his arms around him and hug him instead of dropping to the ground from laughter. He wanted Jaebum’s attention and there wasn’t anything wrong with that!

Except Jaebum doesn’t feel the same way. He probably went back to that girl and they’re laughing together. It didn’t take much for the anger to pool out and he wanted to yell everything inside him. How dare Jaebum! How dare he make Youngjae come all the way down here and ignore him like this. How dare he?! When he was the one that suggested this.

This wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He just wanted to see his team mate and catch up with him and hear stories about his family. How his relatives would visit hoping he’s got money to loan them.

There was nothing wrong with wanting this small piece of attention.

A few moments later, Youngjae found himself outside the dorm. He was tired, he wanted to yell and cry and throw things and punch things. So he took his keys out and got in the dorm. He headed straight for the small gym inside. He made his way straight to the punching bag and let out everything in him. He thought about all the disappointment his fans would feel if he ever let this part of himself known, he thought about he would lose his job in the blink of an eye, he thought about how Jaebum wouldn’t even want to be around him anymore.

But mostly, he thought about the girls that be lucky enough to get a glimpse of Jaebum’s heart. 

What was so wrong if that were him instead?!

He slipped to the floor and cried. What else could he do? He’s never going to have Jaebum. He’ll never have him the same way girls will. 

When his cries settled, he laid on the floor clutching a water bottle. 

He heard the door close shut and he jumped to his feet. He saw Jaebum. He stood at the entrance, his face full of worry. So Youngjae got up and was about to walk past him, because he wasn’t in the mood to answer any questions, but he was stopped by Jaebum grabbing his arm. 

“Jae,” his voice was sweet, it danced to Youngjae’s ears. “What’s wrong? Why are you here? Why’d you leave like that? Me and Shin Hye were worried about you, you left so suddenly.” 

“Yea, I’m sure she cared enough to ask,” he didn’t want to be like this, but he couldn’t help the tone and especially the eye roll.

“What?” Youngjae shook his head, he really wasn’t in the mood. He just wanted to sleep. He’ll probably spend the night here… “Youngjae!” he focused his eyes and saw Jaebum looking him in the eye. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing, hyung. I’m going to bed,” he freed his arm and patted to the rooms. 

He plopped on his bed and wished he were drunk so he could blackout and not remember anything tomorrow. But he was intoxicated with coffee, he knows he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a few hours.

The door to his and Mark’s room opened and Youngjae sighed. He just wants to lay in bed and feel pathetic. Is that too much to ask? He just wanted to feel like the failure he is. He can’t even pretend to be fine in front of Jaebum.

“Youngjae, are you awake?” the lights were off, he tried to not make a sound and pretend to be asleep… “You’re not so why aren’t you answering?” Busted. 

The door closed a moment later. Finally, he could lie here and feel sorry for himself for a few hou- “AHHHHH” he felt something grab him and he screamed. On instinct, he swung his arm forward. 

“OW YOUNGJAE!” it was Jaebum? He turned his beside lamp on and saw Jaebum holding his eye. His breathing was harsh and he looked like he was in pain. 

He was in a whirlwind of emotions, wanting to say he’s sorry and wanting to ask if Jaebum is okay he ended up saying “ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY?” He held up both of his hands against his mouth. Too shocked to say anything, he couldn’t believe what he just said. 

Jaebum didn’t move either for some time, but soon after he burst out laughing. Youngjae chuckled awkwardly, caught between laughing and being confused. 

**  
Youngjae went to bring an ice pack for Jaebum’s eye. “I’m so sorry hyung!!” he apologized for the twentieth time but Jaebum would laugh every time. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Youngjae, it’s okay! The laugh I got was worth it!” he patted the spot next to him on Youngjae’s bed. And Youngjae obliged. “Tell me, why did you leave so suddenly?”

“You might have a bruise on your nose,” Youngjae is the king of avoiding subject, he can do this! “Keep the ice where I told you.”

“Were you jealous?” Youngjae stopped trying to dry Jaebum’s face from all the melting ice. Jaebum’s words sparked an electric shock that went right through his lower tummy and he took in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes for a second and felt soft fingers brushing his hair from his eyes. “Youngjae,” Jaebum’s fingers steadied Youngjae to fix his eyes on Jaebum. “She’s just a girl I used to know. I know what she wanted, but I couldn’t think of a nice way to get rid of her.”

Youngjae couldn’t help his eyes from travelling to the floor. “You don’t have to be nice,” he mumbled. 

Jaebum chuckled. Great, Jaebum’s laughing at him. Can this night get any worse? Sleep would be nice right about now. 

He could dream of better days.

“I do have to be nice, she’d a journalist now.” Youngjae’s eyes shot up, would she write about him and say he was rude? “I asked her not to write about tonight, she promised she won’t. No matter how conniving she is, she keeps her word.” 

He let out a sigh, and Jaebum held his hands in his. “You know, seeing you jealous is kind of hot.” Jaebum was smirking, the little shit was smirking. “And you cursing just a moment ago,” his face is getting closer and closer… “Well that’s something I’ve thought about for a long, long time.” 

All Youngjae was hearing now was breathing. Jaebum waiting for Youngjae to tell him it’s okay to connect their lips, to touch. 

So in the small dim light, Youngjae leaped forward and gave Jaebum the biggest kiss he had in him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is jealous again. Jaebum likes it.

They’ve been rehearsing for the better part of the day, they were exhausted and sweaty and annoyed. They wanted to go home and rest, this was their millionth time rehearsing the same dance and their choreographer was still not satisfied. 

There must be something wrong if he’s still making them work this late on the same part of the dance. They were just too tired to see what is so wrong. 

Jaebum noticed his teammates have had enough, so he spoke with their choreographer who agreed that this was good enough for tonight. Jackson dropped to the floor dramatically, nothing new here, BamBam followed and Yugyeom rested on top of him. The rest of the hyungs sat on the couch drinking water and trying to rest their legs before having to go up the stairs to get to the van. 

The staff was packing up, and Jaebum noticed a cute and small girl throwing him looks. He thought nothing of it, he gets this from time to time. Although it was forbidden, and all the staff knew this, this girl flirted openly. She must be new, he usually knows the staff by name, or knows them enough to recognize their faces. But not this girl.

Youngjae made his presence known by giving Jaebum a quick back hug. “Come to my room later,” he whispered. When he pulled away, he bit his lips and smiled. Jaebum was left in utter disbelief. Youngjae didn’t care that they were in public and not in the comfort of their dorm. He felt a little bit of electricity in the bottom of his stomach.

Ever since the night in the dorm while they were supposed to be on vacation, Youngjae has become so openly affectionate. And Jaebum didn’t mind one bit, he actually loved it. Usually Youngjae would be in the living room and Youngjae would come out of nowhere and sit close to him and rest his head on his shoulder, this wasn’t something they haven’t done before, but the new thing is that Youngjae would kiss Jaebum’s shoulder, tell him he smells good, breathe in Jaebum’s neck, his cologne and aftershave. 

Ever since their comeback, Youngjae has opened up so much more, during interviews when they would sing _Never Ever_ , Youngjae would hug Jaebum while singing ‘baby you’re mine’. Thankfully, Jaebum knows how to keep his composure, but inside he would be flipping all over the place. He loved how possessive Youngjae is, it was unexpected from the younger. Jaebum would do the same sometimes, and Youngjae would not even try to hide his infectious smile. 

Everyone thought it was all fanservice, but they were claiming each other in front of everyone. Youngjae is his, and he belong to Youngjae. That is all there is to this. He loves him with everything he has, he would do anything to see that smile and hear that laugh everyday of his life. He would want nothing more than this. He knows Youngjae felt the same, or at least he hoped he felt this passionately. 

Jaebum is happy. Truly happy. 

Mark called for Youngjae to go see something on his phone and Jaebum was left alone.

“Good work today, oppa!” Jaebum was taken out of his thoughts by a sweet little voice, it’s the girl that was throwing him looks from before. 

“Thank you,” he smiled as he took sips of his water.

“I just started working today, I’m an Ahgase,” her smile was shy and cute. 

“Oh! Thank you for your support.” He really didn’t know what else to say, this is a bit awkward.

“Of course! It’s easy to support a great group! You all dance and sing so well,” her cheeks tinted pink. Any other day Jaebum would’ve found this cute and endearing. But he’s so tired, he just wanted to go home and sleep. So he just gave her a small smile, but she stayed close. 

A few seconds later she started telling him how his songs are the best ones, and how she wished he would have more songs under DefSoul. Jaebum is only human, he always gets excited and happy when someone mentions his songs. His big smile couldn’t be helped. He started asking her which songs she liked best and she started a rant, her eyes sparkling when Jaebum seemed genuinely excited. 

“What are we talking about?” it was Youngjae, he snaked around Jaebum and rested his chin on his shoulder. His blank face was not friendly. 

_Oh no._

The poor girl was star struck. Her eyes were glued to the floor, but she would sneak glances at Youngjae every now and then. And Jaebum didn’t blame her, Youngjae looked amazing right now. His blond hair matching his complexion, he looked gorgeous without makeup. Jaebum felt his heart beat start to pick up. 

He wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist and finally Youngjae gave him a small smile. 

“Hoobae was telling me that she’s new and she likes DefSoul.” Jaebum cursed his luck, he probably shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t want to add fuel to the fire; Youngjae is jealous. He remembered the last time he got jealous and how his thoughts strayed so far away. He shouldn’t have said this because Youngjae probably saw how much Jaebum was engulfed in the conversation with the girl and he already knows he looks jealous. 

“Oh?” was all Youngjae said. 

“Ars is amazing too!” she whispered. Her face was getting redder and redder and Jaebum felt bad for her. 

“Thanks!” Youngjae’s tone was friendly, but Jaebum knows he wasn’t. “Sorry, hoobae, but I’m gonna steal Jaebum away from you.” He smiled, but Jaebum knows he doesn’t mean it, not right now anyway. 

He took his hand and pulled him out of the practice room and up the stairs. “Babe, slow down.” His grip on Jaebum’s hand became tighter and Jaebum understood. “I like where this is going,” he smirked. And that only made Youngjae get angrier. “Don’t be like that, you know I love your jealousy.” 

“Don’t laugh, Jaebum!” he mumbled. 

“Baby, come on.”

“I can’t help it,” his fingers fumbled with Jaebum’s shirt. “I don’t like it.” 

Jaebum’s fingers found their way to Youngjae’s chin and made him look at him at eye level. “I do,” he leaned in close and connected their lips. He felt Youngjae’s hands grip his hips and he might have let out a small sound escape. 

When they parted Youngjae rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he said, though he gave Jaebum small kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead, ears. 

“For what?” Jaebum asked between laughs.

“I get jealous easily but,” he leaned closer and tightened his hold around Jaebum’s waist. “I can’t help wanting you all to myself.” The hair on Jaebum’s neck stood up. 

“Like I said,” now Jaebum was the one to lean in close and whisper “I like it.” He gave Youngjae small, barely there kisses all over his neck. 

“You are weird,” he slapped Jaebum’s chest a few times while laughing that bright and beautiful loud laugh.

“By the way, if you haven’t noticed, I’m all yours.” 

Youngjae swallowed at that, Jaebum’s eyes transformed into dangerous, preying ones. They made Youngjae absolutely weak in the knees, he had to grip onto Jaebum’s arms for support. 

“Well, what are we doing here then?” Jaebum raised his eyebrows and took Youngjae’s hand in his, they ran out of the building to catch a taxi. They knew the boys wouldn’t be out of the studio for sometime and they didn’t want to wait till they came out. 

They wanted to get to the dorms as quickly as possible. 

Jaebum wanted to show Youngjae how much means it when he says he’s all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this part 2 is what you guys had in mind :)  
> find me on tumblr: 2jaekisses


End file.
